


Contentment

by Morgan Aleghieri (morganaleghieri)



Series: Seteth Birthday Bash one-shots [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Post War, SetethBB2020, SetethBBNSFW, Setleth, Vaginal Fingering, an attempt was made, mild NSFW, rated x for graphic lovey dovey nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaleghieri/pseuds/Morgan%20Aleghieri
Summary: Seteth Birthday Bash Day 4 - Relationships/PassionThe war is over, and the Archbishop and her Advisor have a lot of work to do. After working late one night, they find themselves getting cosy in Seteth's personal quarters.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Seteth Birthday Bash one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072082
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Seteth Birthday Bash 2020





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhh NSFW is not my strong suit, but I tried! 3 out of 7 writing prompts is not actually too bad for me and my lack of braincells. I had fun, I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Anywho, it's 3am, so please bear with me on any proofing errors - there was a few pronouns I accidentally switched around, but hopefully I caught all of them.

“For a long time, all I wanted was to sit by your side in silence, and it would have been enough.” Byleth’s quiet admission caught him by surprise. It was the end of yet another long day, and they had retreated to his quarters to collapse on the lounge by the hearth. Since the end of the war, a near endless stream of petitions for aid and demands from concerned lords had come to the Church to be dealt with, and more often than not, he and Byleth worked long into the night considering logistics and penning missives to be carried back to the neighbouring territories.

He looked down at the woman whose head was pillowed against his thigh and felt a tightness in his chest – her words resonating with his own yearning more than he could fully express. How long had it been? When was it that his feelings of friendship and comradery had softened further into deep affection and devotion? The change had happened so gradually that it was impossible to say. He too would have been happy just to have her friendship – that had been a small blessing in and of itself – but here she was, staring up at him, perhaps the most relaxed he had ever seen her. Warmth bloomed in his chest and he smiled down at her, tangling his fingers with her own.

“If life allowed us nothing but this, I would be content,” he murmured. “That being said… now that I have you, I am loath to let you go.” Byleth’s face lit up with a subtle smile.  
“You’ll never have to,” she affirmed with that determined edge to her voice – the tone that would have him follow her to the edge of calamity itself without hesitation. She squeezed his hand for emphasis.

“Maybe… Could I stay with you tonight?” Seteth’s heart stuttered in his chest. She looked up at him expectantly, then glanced away, face warming to a rosy hue when he did not immediately respond. Awkwardly she shifted to sit up. “It was just a thought, of course.” As she stood, he grabbed her wrist reflexively.  
“Please stay,” he uttered, his voice suddenly raw. Her eyes widened as she met his and he pulled her to stand between his knees, a nervous little smile playing on his face. “I… would very much like it if you stayed.” She draped her arms about his shoulders and bent to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Seteth eyes fluttered closed and sighed. “What would you have of me?” he whispered. She rested her forehead against his own.  
“Nothing you’re not comfortable with giving,” she murmured in response. “To merely fall asleep in your arms, I would be… _content_ with that.” He linked his arms behind her back and pulled her closer to him. Only a tiny intake of breath hinted at her surprise as she steadied herself against his shoulders.

“Everything I have to give is already yours, my love,” he said, the whisper of his voice barely registering in his own ears over the hammering of his heart. Gentle fingers threaded through his hair and tickled the bare skin of his neck. He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, looking up once more to meet Byleth’s gaze. She grazed the skin of his jaw with her thumb, a tenderness in her seafoam eyes that threatened to take his breath away entirely. Slowly, she dipped her head again to meet his parted lips. He tightened his grip around her, pulling her close, and deepening the kiss. She squeaked against his lips as she lost her footing and fell forward, her body pressing against his intimately. Face aflame, he chuckled softly, relishing the feel of her against him, the sweet taste of her as they continued to share languid caresses. Were it not for the awkward position they had fallen in, Seteth would have gladly held her in his arms like this for hours – but eventually his muscles began to protest.

He grunted softly as he shifted beneath her, and Byleth cocked her head to the side, pulling back to look at him with those eyes that missed nothing.  
“Are you alright, my love?” she asked with concern in her eyes.  
“I’ve never been more so,” he laughed softly, and brought her hand up to cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch and smiled. “But perhaps we could adjourn to somewhere more comfortable.” Her eyes widened and she held his gaze a moment as she parsed his suggestion, unconsciously biting the skin of her bottom lip. Extricating herself from his embrace she rose and then extended her hand to him. Mesmerised, he took her hand, allowing her to pull him to his feet. Once standing, he dipped to press a tender kiss to her lips, then took her hands in his.

“Come with me,” he murmured with a smile, leading her from the room.

\-----

Seteth’s sleeping quarters were comfortable, and meticulously tidy. He was suddenly very glad of his own fastidiousness as he guided Byleth across the threshold – he certainly had not planned for this turn of events. As he turned to close the door, she took the initiative to step to the smaller hearth in his room, igniting the dry tinder efficiently with a small spell, before taking a taper and lighting what candles she could find. Soon the room had was filled with a muted glow, and she returned to his side. He laughed as he touched his forehead to hers.

“Already at home, I see.” She suppressed a small smile, before laughing softly with him.  
“I always will be, if I’m with you.”  
_“Byleth…”_ he whispered, her candour cutting right to the very centre of him. With a quiet desperation, he took her face in his hands and sought out the taste of her lips once more. A hushed whimper escaped her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him hard against her. He shuddered at the warm press of her body against his and broke the kiss breathlessly as she began to fuss with the hem of his shirt. Freeing the trailing edges of the linen from his pants, her hands quested their way across the bare skin of his back, tracing little circles along his flesh with her nails. After a moment to compose himself, he pulled the shirt over his head and discarded it. Byleth eyed his body appreciatively – but he caught her hands before she could resume her teasing exploration.

“May I?” he said gently, as he reached for the fastenings on her skirt. Eagerly, she nodded, and he set to work – first unbuttoning the skirt fastenings, so he could pull the hem of her blouse free. “Arms up,” he said cheerfully as he slowly lifted the blouse over her head. She smiled bashfully, and a rosy blush coloured her face as she followed his instructions – he could not help but grin back in return. He was truly smitten. With the blouse gone, he returned to the skirt, lifting it by the hem, and pulling it over her head as well. Byleth unbuttoned the petticoat that supported the skirt and let it drop to the floor around her – stepping from the centre of it, and back towards him. As he viewed her, Seteth’s mouth went dry. In the dim firelight, he could see the shape of her through the thin muslin of her chemise – and he found himself staring like a callow youth as she loosened the laces of her stays. Though her face was still flushed, she turned to him coyly.

“Would you help me with this?” she said, gesturing to the straps of her stays, and lifting her arms again. He swallowed thickly and nodded. Gingerly he pulled the meagre, supportive garment over her head, feeling the weight of her breasts shift noticeably against the stiff fabric as it moved away.

“You are… lovely,” Seteth said, his voice more breath than sound. He reached for the hem of her chemise, but she put her hand on his forearm to stop him.  
“Not until you lose these,” she said, gesturing at his pants. He felt his face flush bright red. “It is only fair, my love.” Seteth squinted his eyes shut and suppressed a laugh.  
“As you wish, my dearest,” he said, failing to hide a smile. “Would you care to assist me?”  
_“Oh.”_ Byleth hesitated a moment then nodded. Screwing her courage to the sticking place, she began to work at the fastenings of his trousers. She worked fast and dexterously, but she could not avoid brushing against the length of him. He let out a hissing breath as her fingers grazed over where the fabric strained against him.  
“Hah. Ha- you’re doing that on purpose now.” He took a shuddering breath, and she kissed the underside of his jaw, gently raking her teeth along the skin of his neck. He gasped at the sensation.  
“I am – sorry, love,” she said, as she finally worked his trousers down over his thighs, his erection springing free. “Alright then, fair’s fair,” she murmured as her eyes roamed his body unabashedly, then lifted her arms above her head once more. Slowly he pulled he shift over her head – dragging the tips of his fingers along the naked skin of her sides as he did so, thrilling at the little goosebumps that formed in the wake of his touch. Unceremoniously, he let the chemise fall to the floor with the rest of their garments.

_Goddess._

Byleth stood before him, clothed in nothing but flickering light of the fire – the most radiant being he had ever known. His heart felt as if it may burst. Unable to hold back any longer, he gathered her into his arms – crushing her to him in a desperate embrace. He bit back a groan at the feel of her skin against his, warm and pliant – the swell of her breasts soft against the firm planes of his naked chest. She snaked her arms around his waist, pulling him even closer – as close as the contours of their own bodies would allow – raking her fingertips up and down the lines of his back as they stole each other’s breath away. The length of him pressed hard against Byleth’s belly. She moved a hand between them, causing him to cry out as she began to caress his sensitive shaft.

 _“Byleth,”_ he panted as he broke free of their kiss and trembled against her, voice strained. “The things you do to me… I will not last long if you continue in this fashion.” Reluctantly she released him from her teasing grip, and instead threaded her hands through his hair, causing frissons of sensation to crawl pleasantly down his spine.  
“I want you, Seteth…” she murmured, a hungry look in her eyes.  
“You shall have me,” he whispered fervently back, guiding her to lay back on the bed. Leaning over her, he began to press kisses along her sternum as he traced circles along the skin of her abdomen. With his other hand he massaged her tender chest, occasionally flicking his thumb over her nipples and delighting in the little sighs she made. With the hand that lazily explored the soft planes of her stomach, he began to quest lower still. With utmost care, he grazed the sensitive folds at her core. Byleth shuddered beneath him and let out a breathy whimper. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, teasing the flesh with his teeth, then began to venture more boldly – stroking between her slick folds and massaging the sensitive bud he found there in earnest.

“Seteth, please…” she whimpered, her breathing laboured as worked her into a state. “I need you,” she said, the edge in her voice an imperative he could not deny to save himself. He brought himself up to the top of the bed again, ceasing his ministrations, and kissed her tenderly.  
“I am yours, my love,” he whispered. He moved between her thighs, hooking one over his shoulder. For a moment, he hesitated. “You will let me know if you want me to stop at any time?” Smiling, she nodded in assent. Slowly, he began to thrust into her, a shiver taking hold of him as he entered her for the first time. Byleth closed her eyes and exhaled, getting used to the size of him.  
“Are you alright?” he asked, concern shadowing his face. She nodded.  
“I’m alright – just take it slowly for a moment,” she said, her breathing shallow. When he didn’t begin to move, she caught his gaze and gave him a small smile. “I’m fine, I promise – just go slow and I’ll let you know when I’m ready for more.” He began to thrust into her again – slowly and not very deep at first. As he continued, he could feel her muscles relaxing around him, and he pushed in further each time until he managed to sheathe himself inside her completely. He looked to her for guidance once more.  
“How are you feeling, my love?” he asked in a low voice. She smiled back at him.  
“Good. I feel… good. I think I’m ready for more,” she replied. He took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.  
“Tell me if it is too much.”  
“I will.”  
Drawing back a fair way, he thrust into her sharply, causing her to close her eyes and gasp at the sensation. He began to rock into her with a steady rhythm, letting himself be overwhelmed of the feel of her around him, and enjoying the little gasps and moans she made the harder he drove into her. Her breathy whimpers grew in intensity, and he knew she was close to the brink – he would not be far behind her.

“Don’t –“ came her strangled moan, as she hovered at the edge. _“Please don’t stop. I – Seteth!”_ Byleth shuddered beneath him as release took her, and the intensity of her convulsing around him almost pushed him over the edge. Quickly he withdrew from her, his own release spilling across her stomach ineffectually. Panting hard, he rolled over and collapsed beside her. The room was quiet for moments after, except for the sound of their breathing. After a moment, Seteth felt her lace her fingers in his. He turned to look at her – and she gazed happily back.

“That was perfect, thank you,” she murmured lazily. He propped himself up on one elbow so he could look at her properly.  
“You were perfect,” he replied in a heartfelt whisper, before leaning over to place a gentle kiss to her forehead. Glancing back down her body, he grimaced. “Stay here – I will return in just a moment,” he said, leveraging himself off the bed. Hastily he fetched a washcloth and water basin and returned. “I’m afraid I’ve made quite a mess,” he chuckled sheepishly. She smiled and sat up, taking the washcloth in hand, and cleaning herself of his release.  
“Still perfect,” she said, and she pulled him close so that she could press a gentle kiss to his lips.

When they had both taken care of their ablutions, they crawled back into his bed, and Seteth pulled Byleth close into his embrace. Worn out, it was not long before her breathing deepened into the tell-tale rhythm of slumber. Seteth gazed upon her sleeping form with absolute adoration.

“If life should let me share _every_ night with you,” he murmured wistfully as he gently brushed stray wisps of hair out of her face, “I would be _perfectly_ content.”


End file.
